


sunset meeting

by akidescent (avieavi)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, sakyo mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avieavi/pseuds/akidescent
Summary: an injured banri finds tenma with a stray cat//not that graphic violence just a punch as a treat but ill tag it anyways,, this drabble was inspired by a prompt
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	sunset meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RazzGamer5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/gifts).



> prompt from razz:  
> “are you okay?”  
> “do i >look< okay??”  
> “i’m- i’m sorry...”

After joining MANKAI, Banri’s been whipped in to shape from Sakyo’s discipline and Izumi’s kindness and hasn’t gotten into any fights. He even started going to classes more than the bare minimum he needs to pass the classes. However, it has been rough. 

Banri’s delinquent lifestyle didn’t disappear the moment he decided to change his life. Sure, Banri’s changed; he’s not the overly zealous and arrogant kid he started with, even if he exhibited these traits on occasion. The guys he used to hang out didn’t suddenly stop existing, they’re still around and curious about his new lifestyle. Maybe they lost a few collective brain cells when they lost Banri from their gang of friends but they thought it was a good idea to bring spray paint and vandalize the MANKAI theater building. Maybe it wasn’t in Banri’s best judgment either when Banri decided to hurl a punch at the main perpetrator’s face but that started a whole chain of events. 

Whatever happened, they left with no contest but Banri’s injuries were less severe than the other 3 guys. Nonetheless, he’s left with a nasty black eye that he didn’t want anyone to see. He then decided to head to a nearby park to avoid his dorm mates. Then he found Tenma in the clearing at the park playing with one of the stray cats: another secret moment that he didn’t want anyone else seeing. 

“Woah! Banri, are you okay?” Tenma got up from his comfortable position playing with the cat.

This rhetorical question resounded with an awkward silence before Banri snapped back with a grin. “Do I  _ look _ okay?”

“I’m- I’m sorry...” Tenma didn’t know how else to respond in this situation but tried to put aside his embarrassment. 

“What are you doing here, anyway?”

Tenma crossed his arms, taking up a defensive stance. “Huh? I wasn’t doing anything? I wasn’t playing with Orange or anything.”

“Oh, you named the cat? That’s cute.” Banri hummed in agreement as the tabby cat pawed closer to him. 

“E-enough about me, do you wanna talk about what happened?”

Banri crouched down towards Orange. “Huh? Nothing happened.”

“…Your black eye says otherwise. But if you don’t want me to pry, I won’t.”

He started petting the tabby cat, stroking it’s back. “Let’s just say Sakyo would kill me if he knew I was the cause of this mess.”

“Is it something to do with the company? You know you can talk to me, as fellow troupe leaders and as friends.” Banri looked up at Tenma, his orange hair illuminated in the sunset glow. 

“I just… how do I explain this? I used to hang out with a bunch of shitty guys before I joined y’all. I don’t want to get my past to get in the way of who I am right now, so when I saw a bunch of them spray painting the theater building,” Banri paused, thinking about what he’s going to say next. “I saw red. I just- I don’t even know. I know I could’ve solved the problem better but I just went in for a fight. Violence isn’t the answer, I know that. But I thought it seemed right in the moment.”

Tenma listened intently, processing the information that Banri said while staring at his injured and bruised hand petting the stray cat. “Sure, you could’ve done better but I think you handled it the best you could at that moment. It seems to me like they’re not the type that you could talk out of a situation. Sorry… I’m not the best at comforting people, but I think you did well.” 

“Tenma… Honestly, I expected someone to laugh at my dumb mistake,” Banri forced a dry chuckle to come out. 

“Well… I’ve made a few mistakes in my life before,” Tenma admitted. “I’d be a hypocrite if I were to judge. And hey, I can help fix the building. It’s not a big deal. Property can be replaced. But you? You’re not the delinquent that you think you are.” 

Banri looked up at Tenma, black eye and all, and gave a soft smile. “How smooth. How much did those cheesy dramas rub off on you?” 

“Wh- I genuinely meant what I said! Geez, you try to be nice to someone-”

“Thank you. I needed to hear that.” Staring directly at Tenma’s royal purple eyes, he allowed himself to be vulnerable in front of him.

“O-oh. Of course, I mean. It’s no big deal for someone like me, haha,” he tried to hide his red blushing face by looking away from Banri. 

“Let’s head home. It’s almost dinner, right?” The two waved bye to Orange and headed back to the dorms. Frankly, Sakyo didn’t mind the vandalism, he was planning on repainting the outside with a fresh coat of paint. Regardless of the building, Banri and Tenma got along better after their encounter, playing with Orange and going out for karaoke.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [feel free to send me prompts on twt @tsukitsum i might do them](https://twitter.com/tsukitsum) 👀


End file.
